It was a dark and stormy night
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... Standing in the middle Stull Cemetery Chuck decides its time his children were 'ungrounded'. He always knew Adam was different, but different didn't always mean bad. After all not many can say they've yelled at Satan and The prince of heaven and lived, can they?
1. Chapter 1

It was thunder storming in Lawrence, Kansas. Around midnight and everyone in the town was in bed and fast asleep or you were the rebellious teen still trying to get away with staying up on a school night until your parents woke up and saw you. The rain was falling harder than normal and the wind was howling. Most of the towns people simply thought it had to do with the severe weather that often hit them this time of year, unless the warnings for a tornado rang they didn't have to worry. There were some cars driving about, late night workers, travelers heading from vacation or to vacation, and a impala.

If anyone would have been about a mile outside of town visiting the small cemetery, what you would have seen that was about to happen you most likely would ended up either going crazy or been known as the town crazy when you tried to tell somebody. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky and the outline of a man stood out among the darkened tomb stones. Upon a closer look you would have seen the man wearing a white shirt under and hooded jacket, you would have easily recognized him as the famous Supernatural author Carver Edlund, but if you knew him better than that you would have called him Chuck Shurley or simply Chuck. But he had another name, a name that not many knew he had, and he had decided that it was time for his children to exit the cage, angelic and human alike. At least one of them was an innocent, and had succeeded in more than in what others had been trying to do in centuries. He could still remember when he heard the poor boy speak for the very first time since he got stuck down there, in the pit, all alone, with no one but Michael and Lucifer and their fighting for company.

_Chuck had just finished another page for his book and reached to take another sip from his drink when he felt it. An undying urge to punch someones face in and plain cold fury. _

_'WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY! YOUR BROTHERS FOR GODS SAKE! YES MICHAEL I SAID GOD! GOD GOD GOD! LOOK AT YOURSELVES! YOU KEEP ON SAYING HOW YOU DON'T WANT TO FIGHT AND HOW IT WAS ALL A BIG TEST FROM YOUR DAD, WHAT IF IT IS AND RIGHT NOW HE'S GIVING YOU THE BIGGEST TEST OF ALL AND WAITING TO ACTUALLY SEE IF YOUR GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER OR SIMPLY KEEPING ON FIGHTING UNTIL SOMEONE TAKES IT TOO FAR! YOU THINK YOU GOT SHIT TO DEAL WITH? MY OWN FUCKING BROTHERS, SHITHEADS THAT THEY ARE, ONLY FUCKING CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER! AT LEAST YOU GUYS HAVE EACH OTHER! JUST HUG IT OUT OR SOMETHING CAUSE COME ON YOUR BOTH RIGHT AND YOU BOTH KNOW IT! MICHAEL YOU CAN BE A STUCK-UP-GOODY-TWO-SHOES-STICK-SHOVED-SO-FAR-UP-YOUR-ASS-DOUCHE AND YOU LUCIFER ARE A-SPOILED-BRAT-THROWING-THE-WORLDS-LARGEST-TEMPER-TANTRUM-APOCALYPTIC-DADDY-ISSUED-ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE-JEALOUSY-INFESTED-ASSHOLE! IF YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAVEN'T ACTUALLY KILLED EACH OTHER THAN YOUR WRONG, NEITHER OF YOU WANT TO KILL THE OTHER BECAUSE DEEP DOWN, SOME DEEPER THAN THE OTHER, YOUR STILL BROTHERS AND YOU STILL CARE FOR EACH OTHER! SO FOR FUCKS SAKE MICHAEL, LUCIFER IS SORRY FOR BEING A DISOBEDIENT ASS AND LUCIFER, MICHAEL IS SORRY HE SHOVED YOU OUTTA THE NEST OR WHAT EVER YOU PEOPLE CALLED IT! THERE APOLOGIES ARE DONE AND OVER WITH SO NOW HUG IT OUT OR SOMETHING! I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS WHAT YOU GUYS DO NOW, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_Least to say he was impressed that the boy had spoken to the two like that, and even more impressed when he still felt the boy's life force still beating even hours later. His older sons were quiet for the longest of times. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"...Yah me too..."_

_He could feel them staring at the boy, his souls light had dimmed in fear for a few seconds, before they stopped and sat on other sides of the cage. He hadn't heard them fight since and nobody had accomplished that. A simple boy, a simple human boy only 18 human years old had simply ended the most feared fight of all eternity in a matter of seconds and hadn't been killed. There was something about the boy who Chuck knew would do great things, with the right people by his side. He stood from his seat, grabbed his jacket, shouted to Becky he would be back later and not to wait up, and disappeared. He had some 'ungrounding' to do._

More lightning flashed and the man placed a hand above a simply grave. Nothing special, small stone with a cross and a faded out name, so faded that nobody had been able to tell who was actually buried there. The ground fell slightly and what was left turned into a large muddy puddle. The man took a step back and watched. Slowly but surly a hand grabbed at the ground around the opening and the hand turned into two, slowly turning into arms and then into a head until an entire body was sucked from the darkness. Two more people came up, just as slowly and landed just as muddy. Chuck stuck his hands into his coats pockets and watched them as they regained the bearings. Adam Milligan stood slightly and fell onto his knee's , Chuck watched as the other two scrambled to his side and helped him stand between them. Guiding his arms around their shoulders so he could stand.

Chuck smiled as three muddy faces looked up at him. He reached forward to remove the substance from the younglings eyes and felt the hard eyes of his oldest sons on the very appendage. It didn't stop the smile on his face, if anything it brightened. The one thing the two needed most in this world, in their lives. And Adam Milligan filled it, they were what the trio needed. For Michael and Lucifer, someone they felt needed to be protected and for Adam, someone he could depend on. It had a formed a bond between the three, one that others might not understand but Chuck was never like everybody else, he understood. He felt it inside them even if they weren't aware of it just yet. He took a step back and flashed them all back to his and Becky's house. Adam stumbled as they landed and fell from his stabilizing hold into a lamp that fell and shattered which had to have awoken Becky. Chuck's musings were true when the soft sound of feet came from the bed upstairs and made their way towards them, the hall light turned on and the women's figure came walking down the steps until the switch at the landing was flipped and the lamps turned on to reveal the women's lover and three mud covered people in their living room. They watched as the older two knelt to pull the boy back into their grip and turn back around to look at them silently.

Becky gave them one look and then her gaze moved to Chuck, the man nodded and Becky ushered them to the master bathroom leaving the 'prophet' to turn the lights off. Chuck smiled when he heard the shower turn on and Michael mutter something to Adam as Lucifer helped him into the hot water. Becky fetched them some old clothes of his and handed them to Michael and shut the door. Chuck walked in moments later to shed his wet clothes and replace them with his own pajamas. He sat on the end of the bed and waited, with Becky, for the shower to turn off again. It took minutes, just minutes for them to finish and slowly walk back out.

"Come I'll show you where the guest bedroom is"

They followed Chuck silently down the hall and into a smaller but well furnished room. He left them there and went back to the master bedroom to talk with Becky. When she had fallen asleep he went back to check on his children. The door had been left open, which he understood with being locked in the cage for so long it was nature to know you had a way out. He turned to look into the room from the doorway. They had pushed the two beds together and settled down as one. Adam soundly sleeping in between the two most powerful beings, save himself, in the world. Michael and Lucifer contentedly resting in each others presence both wrapped protectively around Adam, something Chuck simply stood and watched for a couple more minutes for this was something he hadn't seen since the creation of human kind. The smile that broke out on his face once more told more than it showed. He knew, and he had a feeling the older two knew as well now, that for a flawed creation humans were strong. Stronger than most might think, and Adam proved that everyday. Not many could say they yelled at Satan and Prince of Heaven and lived to tell about it. As Chuck turned and walked away he left a single message in the rooms air.

"Rest my children, Father has returned and he loves you all"

* * *

So this got stuck in my head and I needed to get it out! reviews are like my Monster, they make me bounce of the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**EquusNanashi- Thanks! I love it when people say they like my idea's! I don plan on continuing it! I've been asked that already and they helped me decide that I should! SO thank you!**

**Chicago- LOL! Reading your comment made me smile too! Thanks for liking my story! I try to make most of mine heart warming and stuff! **

**fantasydancer- Thanks for liking my stories it means so much to me! You made me grin when I read that cause I might not get a review for something I post and I think that it was bad, but your review changed that! So I just wanna thank you!**

**SkyHighFan- I got to say that I really like your idea about them meeting the Winchesters, it was originally going to be a one-shot but you gave me inspiration! Thank you soo much! **

**Ok so I know that Becky and Chuck broke up and stuff but I shipped them so hard and still do cause well.. I love Becky and Chuck is simply Awesome! I may also leave hints that they are engaged or about to be engaged cause well come on who wouldn't want to marry God? **

**Also if you haven't noticed yet, which is totally ok cause it takes me weeks to notice obvious things true story, this is gonna be a God!Chuck fic cause well I read somewhere that Chuck is God and I believed it! Anyway enough boring Authors notes and on with the story! Oh and a thanks to those who reviewed and wanted me to continue! It means a lot when someone likes my idea enough that they want it continued so thanks to each and every one of you!**

**oh and sorry if the characters seem a little OOC! And sadly I own none of them... Wish I did though! But I don't...**

* * *

Becky and Chuck were the first to awaken then next morning and Chuck being the father he was simply didn't have it in him to awaken his children when they were being this peaceful. Becky made some coffee and he had decided that they would enjoy the food that was eggs and toast. They sat down quietly and talked while eating the most important meal of the day.

"So they are some of you children?"

Chuck looked over at her and nodded slowly, took a sip of his coffee and turned his gaze to the steps.

"Yes, three among two whole worlds of others. Adam may have some issues with this decision but I do believe we need to call the Winchesters. He may have immense anger at them, which is only fair, but they do have a right to know he is back and see for themselves."

"I'll go call them, they can't be that far.. Might even get the oncoming confrontation out-of-the-way"

Chuck nodded at Becky and she pecked him on the cheek before exiting the kitchen to do as she said she would. For someone who was about to have two whole species as step children, he couldn't have asked for anyone else. Who else could take that news and be ok with it. Small feet interrupted his thoughts, it wasn't Michael or Lucifer they were men (even if they didn't act like it) no that was the sound of a child's footsteps. Adam peeked around the corner cautiously, silently wondering and waiting to see if anything would happen. His fears died down when Chuck smiled and waved him over.

"Your too skinny little one."

Adam nodded silently as he took a tentative seat on one of the stools. Chuck sighed when the boy refused to make eye contact and turned to finish making the child's plate. He sat the egg and toast covered plate in front of the dark blonde and leaned back against one of the counters to see what would happen. His frown deepened as Adam simply sat and stared at the food like it would jump up at him and attack. He tried to think of something that had happened to make him this weary, but then again you didn't have to be harmed in the cage to have fear, plus he couldn't actually remember his cage partners actually harming him at any point. Sure they had frightened him a great deal of times but they never went as far as to harm him.

That's what made Adam different from the others, he was stuck in the cage just like Sam Winchester and one had come out insane and the other simply weary and afraid. Thinking back he couldn't actually remember any of the souls stuck in the wretched cage being physically harmed. Sam was strong yes, but he eventually let the cages power take control of his subconscious and make his biggest fears a living reality. He couldn't remember Lucifer ever actually touching the boy, it had all been in his head. Then there was Adam, the underestimated and under-appreciated bastard son of John Winchester who had no life with the supernatural until he was eaten by ghouls and he was able to control his subconscious, he hadn't let his fears become a reality like his older hunter brother. Oh the cage made it hard, he designed it that way the cage could enter your subconscious and control it, it had teased him with witnessing his death and his mother's death over and over, loved ones especially his mother blaming him for everything that had happened, his own brothers telling him he was useless and wasn't worth saving and repeating pretty much everything Zachariah had said to get him to say yes in the first place. Sadly the saving part had become a reality for the child, and he knew that when the two 'families' finally met once more that it wouldn't be a pretty sight to witness. But Adam was stronger than Sam and Dean combined, he hadn't let the cages power control him, he ignored it the best he could and eventually bypassed the cages power which whether he knew it or not was a feat in itself.

"Alright they said their on the way, about two hours out"

Becky paused as she entered the kitchen but only for a moment before she took her seat beside Adam once more. She watched silently as the boy simply stared at the now cold food in front of him. She reached across him silently and picked his shaking up off his lap and took a piece of toast and place it in the open hand.

"Sweety you need to eat. Just a bite and you can go back to the others if you want."

A larger hand reached from behind them and enclosed around Adam's and Becky's. Becky gasped slightly but Chuck held up a hand to stop her from saying anything, he wanted to see what would happen. Lucifer and Michael had awoken and hadn't found the youngling between them they had subconsciously followed the bond between them to the kitchen. The two adults watched as Lucifer stood behind the silent boy and guided his hand with the toast to his lips and leaned down to give a soft command to take a bite. Adam complied and took a nibble.

"Adam that's not a bite"

Adam took a larger nibble and a minute later the toast was gone and Adam was shaking still. Lucifer released his grip on their hands and Adam let his drop back to his lap. The archangels stayed behind the boy though, calming him with their presence. Chuck had let his lip lift into a sort of smirk at the actions they took. But they had to get down to it, he was left to drop the big 'W' bomb on the child seeing as Becky was giving him the 'you tell 'im, better him hate you then me' look. Chuck sighed and pushed himself away from the counter to stand in front of them. He could feel the grace of his angelic children in the room flare as he neared the human child, which only made him try to smother another smile because it was obvious none of them were even obvious of the bond between them, but no matter they wold notice soon enough.

"Adam... Sam and Dean are coming over. Thy should arrive sometime this after noon."

He really couldn't think of a way to sweeten it up so he dropped it all on the table and told him straight out. Cause well even if he had found a way to sweeten it up he knew Adam's reaction would be the same. Anger, which he really couldn't blame the child for the two had forgotten about him, there was no practicality about it they had gotten back to each other and Adam had once again fallen into the background once again. They had left him in the cage not knowing if he was being tortured or not, and not caring by the amount of ways they had tried to get him out. Looking at it like that kind of upset Chuck too.

The quiet and shaking boy was gone. He was replaced with the anger, frustration, and hatred for the two mentioned names. Chuck had to take a step back at the energy he was releasing, even the two archangels gave a look of surprise. Adam slammed his hands on the counter top and slid his chair back to jump from to his feet.

"No. NO! I hate those two! They ruined my life! THEY RUINED MY LIFE! IF I SEE THEM I WILL KILL THEM!"

Adam shook his head quickly and brought his hands up to fist through his hair, hot tears of anger coming from his eyes.

"I was in heaven with my mom, the only person who ever gave rats ass about me and came back to help _them _and they repay me by leaving me in the cage! I'm not stupid ok they never tried to get me out and they weren't, were they? No they weren't cause their selfish, spoiled, co-dependent shit faces! NO!"

Adam had started pacing and gave a shout of anger and tried to punch the wall but Michael caught him, the archangel caught his fists and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Adam! Adam calm yourself..."

Adam gripped the front of Michael's shirt and buried his face in the man's chest. Lucifer placed two fingers on the child forehead and they watched as he sagged into Michael. The archangel simply hefted the boy into his arms like he was a feather and held him like one would hold a fledgling. Chuck observed these actions in silence, they didn't even know they were doing it and that amazed him. One doesn't just gain a guardian/charge bond and not recognize it, that didn't mean it didn't happen but it was extremely rare. Then again it never had happened between two different species like this before so it could be different than a normal bond. It was unheard of, an angelic and human bond like that of an angel and a fledgling. Then again, nobody was supposed to be able to withstand the cage and Adam had, this boy was simply full of surprises.

Things settled down after Adam's outburst. Even though he was subdued now he couldn't help but think..

This afternoon was going to go great!

Did you note his sarcasm?

* * *

So tell me what you think! Should I bring the Winchesters in next chapter? Adam's obviously going to go off at them, but should anybody else? Should it just be the Winchesters or should they have Castiel or somebody else with them too? Should I still continue? Reviews are like my sunshine on this cloudy day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tel Nok shok- it wouldn't be a story without Gabe! i love him and couldn't write it without him in here at least once! Thanks for liking my story!**

**EquusNanashi- I love the idea of bringing in some younger angels! Just don't know who! I think Adam should have some younger angel buddies! Now that the bond has been brought up there will be a Michael and Lucifer and Winchester confrontation! I'm really happy you like my story to comment twice! Thank you so much!**

**Fantasydancer- LOL! Supernatural Drama is awesome! I loved the idea of bringing Cas in! Thanks for commenting on my story it means a lot when someone likes it enough to actually leave feedback! **

**LilyPotterRozaBelikova- Thanks for liking my story! I do plan to continue! **

**Ooshaboosha- Thanks for liking my story! I totally plan on continuing! I really like the idea of Adam being the only one to go off at the Winchesters but the others being upset at them for leaving him behind! Now that the bond has been uncovered it will be brought up and explored in the next chapter if not then the one after that! Thanks again!**

* * *

Considering they had a late breakfast and didn't need any more food, not that they thought Adam would eat any more that day, Chuck lead them into the porch room. He had renovated it so that he could work out there and not have to worry about bugs getting in and messing with him, or Becky. He took the chair next to the door with his writing stuff as Becky sat in the cushier chair next to him with her tablet. Occasionally one or both would peek up at the threesome on the couch. They were quiet, as they had been since the outburst this morning. Adam was still out, resting his head against Michael's shoulder and Lucifer was simply looking out the large windows in the front.

Chuck sighed and looked back down at his work, he was in the middle of his latest Supernatural book and he had to admit he was starting to get to the good part.

"Your not really a prophet are you?"

His gaze snapped up to meet the voices, it kind of unnerved him for a moment at how blue Adam's eyes were. Beside him he could hear Becky fake a cough to hide a chuckle, how the boy had gotten to that after only hearing him speak for a minute was beyond him. Michael and Lucifer were staring at him now, Adam shrugged and lowered his gaze again. It upset the not prophet that the boy didn't expect an answer.

"No I am not little one"

"Then what are you or should I ask, Who are you?"

Beside the teen Lucifer shook his head with an ill-hidden smile. Chuck didn't answer that question though and thankfully he didn't have to. The roar of an Impala's engine interrupted his next statement and he sent a silent thanks to.. Well himself. Adam stood from the couch to get a better look and the others could practically feel the anger rolling off him in waves. They watched him closely as he stood there silently, honestly in unnerved them more that he was this silent and they wished he'd start screaming and raving already. But he didn't he simply stared, glared, and did it all silently as the Winchesters got out of the car and their three passengers followed behind them by paces. As the graces of the others got closer Chuck watched Michael and Lucifer join Adam at the window.

They easily recognized Castiel, who felt different more damaged than they could remember him. Lucifer gasped as he saw Gabriel get in step beside the younger angel, Gabriel's head snapped up at the intake of breath and although you couldn't see it Lucifer's heart clenched at the pass of fear over the younger archangels face. Behind them stood another angel, one younger they knew that but who remained a mystery. There was only a few who could hide their existence from them so it was kind of alarming. Chuck stood to greet the guests, but kept an eye on the younger human behind him for safety. He knew something was going to happen, just not who would start it and how it would end, ok he did know that too but he tried to ignore that cause well he liked to be surprised too. He saw Adam tense as Dean opened to screen door and walked inside closely followed by Sam and their angelic trio. He saw the younger angel immediately, a name flashed in his mind but he kept quiet. The youngling obviously didn't want to be noticed so he'd leave that for later. Chuck backed up as Adam got closer to his eldest step brother. His eyes dark but he remained silent.

Gabriel and Castiel stood slightly behind the Winchesters as they got closer to Adam, as did Michael and Lucifer simply on the opposite side. The third angel quietly made his way to stand beside Chuck, it seemed he knew something was going to happen as well. Adam stared at Dean for a long time, simply stared until it unnerved the man. It shocked them all when the younger man, at least by 16 years, jumped at him. Fists pounding at his face and screaming about how he forgot about him and other unpleasant things that should never ever be repeated. Dean went down hard when Adam tackled him and they rolled on the floor each trying to gain the upper hand. Gabriel and Castiel jumped back with Sam when it happened. The boys eyes gave a faint glow and next thing they knew Dean's shirt was on smoldered. Michael and Lucifer both jumped into pull the seething teen off Dean, he jumped in their hold but other wise remained detained, whether it was because he let them or because they were seriously stronger than him no one knew. Sam reached down to give Dean a hand up and the man complied and excepted the help, then spun around and shot daggers at the angry teen.

"What the Hell Adam"

That only made Adam angrier, "EXACTLY DEAN! WHAT THE HELL! YOU REMEMBER IT RIGHT AND YOU REMEMBER HOW YOU STILL HAD A 'BROTHER' DOWN THERE RIGHT!?"

Sam let go of Dean's arm and stepped back, believe him or not he wasn't one for fighting. Never liked it all that much. But Dean on the other hand. Besides it was still burned in his near memory the way the younger mans eyes flashed and singed Dean's shirt, he didn't know very much about Adam but he was pretty sure he couldn't do that the last time they'd seen him. SO he figured it wouldn't be in his best interests to get involved with this fight.

"WE WERE GOING TO GET YOU OUT"

"OH SURE YOU WERE! WHEN DEAN WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO RIDE IN AND RESCUE ME HUH? DON'T PATRONIZE ME OK I KNOW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAVE ME! ITS ALWAYS 'POOR DEAN' OR 'I'M GOT TO BE SO HARD BECAUSE DADDY DIDN'T LOVE ME' WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR FUCKING... YOUR A FUCKING FUCK HEAD!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT DAD THAT WAY! HE CARED FOR YOU ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU OUT OF THIS LIFE"

"WELL GIVE HIM FATHER OF THE YEAR THEN! SHIT JOB HE DID! YOU THINK HE DID ME OR MY MOM A FAVOR? I WAS SOMEONES FUCKING DINNER DEAN! GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL! DAD WAS A FUCKING DOUCHE BAG OK! HE SHOWED UP ONCE A YEAR TO TAKE ME TO A BALL GAME! THAT'S IT!"

"ONE GOOD MEMORY IS MORE THAN WE HAVE! ALL HE EVER DID WAS DRILL US AND HUNT! THAT'S IT! NO BALL GAMES AND NO NICE MEMORIES! JUST ME AND SAMMY"

"I WOULD HAVE GIVEN ANYTHING TO HAVE WHAT YOU DID! THAT'S RIGHT YOU HAD SAM! YOU KNOW WHO I HAD? NOBODY THAT'S WHO! I HAD A MOM WHO WORKED THE GRAVE YARD SHIFT AT THE HOSPITAL AND HAD TO MAKE MYSELF DINNER AND TUCK MYSELF IN! I HAD NOBODY DEAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE A FIVE YEAR OLD AND NOT KNOW WHO YOUR FATHER EVEN IS AND ONLY GET TO SEE YOUR MOM WHEN SHES SLEEPING CAUSE SHE'S TOO TIRED FROM A LONG DAY AT WORK THAT SHE'S GONNA HAVE TO DO THE NEXT DAY AND THE NEXT AND THE NEXT AND THE NEXT! NO YOU DON'T"

"MY MOM IS DEAD ADAM! I NEVER GOT TO HAVE THAT"

"WELL GUESS WHAT DEAN? MY MOM'S DEAD TO AND DO YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE DADDY OF THE YEAR DIDN'T TEACH HER HOW TO DEFEND HERSELF! SHIT HEAD LEFT US TO FEND FOR OURSELVES AND SHE'S DEAD NOW DEAN! AND SO WAS I! I WAS ALL HAPPY UP IN MY HEAVEN WITH MY MOM AND I COME BACK HERE TO HELP _YOU _BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SAY YES! ITS THREE WORDS DEAN Y-E-S! NOW I HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE MY MOM AGAIN! ALL BECAUSE I HAD TO HELP YOU AND THE WAY YOU THANK ME IS LEAVING ME IN HELL!"

"KID I WENT TO HELL TO REMEMBER"

"SURE BUT YOU _GOT OUT! _I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE DUMB-ASS! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT MIKE HAS A STRONG GRIP CAUSE IF HE DIDN'T I WOULD _RIP YOU HEAD OFF!_"

True to Adam's word, Michael did have a good grip around the teens waist. Adam calmed though, for a reason that only Chuck knew and Gabriel judging by the look he was shooting the trio. He leaned back into Michael and allowed him to guide him back to the couch they had once occupied. They sat down and the archangel placed two fingers on the kids forehead to knock him out again.

"What the fuck you just do to him"

"Dean-o don't act as if you actually cared for him. If you really cared your list of escape plans would be longer for little Adam here"

This outburst shocked everyone because of the person behind it. Gabriel had stepped forward, a weary eye on Lucifer as he did so, to get a closer look at the bond between the three. He kneeled in front of Adam and placed a hand over his chest. He gave a slight flinch at the sharp flare of grace from the older two but other wise didn't move. While Gabriel was doing this to Adam, Lucifer was staring at Castiel intently. The younger angel looked at him and away and repeated this many times.

"Castiel! why on fathers planet would you swallow purgatory!"

The other angels looked over at him, as did Chuck. He had heard of this happening but Castiel was smart and he figured that the angel wouldn't have actually done it. Apparently even he can be wrong.

"Adam's bonded with Mikey and Luci?"

Great this was just great. Lucifer gave Cas a 'this-is-not-over' look and turned back to Gabriel and the others.

"How is that possible?"

The way he said it though is what struck everyone else. He didn't sound angered by this new fact. If anything he seemed relieved. Everyone looked at Chuck, why he didn't know because he couldn't actually remember him telling them the truth. But then again they were his kids and he did have a single shared part with them so it shouldn't really surprise him. He looked back down at the young angel beside him.

"Well..."

That's when he finally recognized the youngest angel there.

* * *

**So I hope I did ok! tell me if you thought it was! Who should the youngest angel be? Samandriel or one of my OC's from another story? What should happen next? What should happen to Adam because of the bond? tell me what you think! Reviews are like... Like cherry lollipops for Gabriel each one I get the more he gets!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyhighfan- I totally agree that Samandriel was killed way to early! Or that he was killed at all! They are around the same age, him and Adam I mean! Thanks for liking my story! **

**EquusNanashi- I love your idea about them going on a hunt, I think I might have to put it into action here! I am deff going to tear Sam and Dean down a little more, that was simply mean how they completely forgot about Adam! Adam's going to deff share some angelic abilities with his new bond mates (no slashy stuff), but what? Thanks again!**

**Sam (guest)- I get really lazy too, that's half why it takes me so long to update! Thanks for liking my story though!**

**Ooshaboosha- Thanks! I though about bringing them in, but they tend to like to be center of attention so I decided against it, but I don't know they might still make an appearance! I can totally see Lucifer going all big brother 'why'd you do something so stupid' on Cas for swallowing purgatory! It might not happen in this chapter but it will in the next!**

**fangirlsnp- Thank you so much! I love it when people tell me they love my work!**

**LilyPotterRozaBelikova- Tanks! I adore him too! I hated how they killed Samandriel off so soon, at all really! **

** Failed to de-anon- Thanks so much for reading and liking my story, it means a lot to me! The bond will deff play a big part in this story! Thanks again!**

**AN; So this chapter will explore the bond more in depth, like some abilities Adam will have and he will eventually gain as he gets stronger.**

* * *

Samandriel shook his head, he wasn't ready for everyone to know who he was just yet. Chuck could respect that, even if it made him frown a little, he respected it. He gave a slight nod and left that problem for a later time, this was more important.

"How is that even possible?"

Chuck rubbed his head and looked at each person there, his gaze became one of scrutiny as it stilled on the Winchesters. There was only one possible explanation and it was all their fault in the end. Everything that had happened and would happen to Adam now was all their fault.

"His time in the cage, being surrounded by two powerful sources his soul transfigured you could say. It blended with your grace. He is practically a fledgling angel, a fledgling archangel."

"What?"

Chuck gave a sigh, this was going to be harder to explain than he thought it would be.

"Since he was surrounded by two powerful graces his soul changed to be able to withstand and survive. He is considered a baby archangel. Parts of both Michael's and Lucifer's graces live in him while part of his soul resides in both of them. I believe he would be the last archangel should he survive the transformation."

They watched as Adam mumbled something in his sleep and nestled himself further from the poking hand of Gabriel and into Michael's chest. The previous argument seemingly forgotten, Dean stepped forward (stopping at the glare Michael shot him) first the kid decides to say yes to Michael and now this, why couldn't he just, just do something without causing more harm than good.

"Don't you dare place blame on him for this."

All eyes snapped back to Gabriel as the normally fun and hyperactive archangel glared at him.

"Yah that's right, this is all your fault. You know for somebody who talks about how family is soo important and should always come first you seem to have easily forgotten about your youngest family member. I was to much of a coward to stand up to mine, whats your excuse Dean Winchester? Was it because he was the result of you father sleeping with another women? Because your jealous of something that he had and you didn't? I've met to him for only five minutes and already know about him then you do. It's always Sammy this Sammy that, you didn't think twice about it when Death asked you who you wanted to save did you? No you chose Sammy because he's yours and Adam was a kid from a one night stand wasn't it? You had your chance with him and you failed him, but now he's our family and he's our responsibility. You don't get to say a word about it. Anything was better than leaving him in Hell, that was low boys and that's coming from the one who killed people for shits and giggles."

Dean looked struck, like his eyes had been opened. Nobody had obviously told him anything like that in his whole life. Dean Winchester not commenting on something, it was almost unheard of. But Gabriel was fierce when he wanted to be and Dean backed down again.

"What do you mean by 'transformation'?"

Chuck looked back over to Lucifer who was looking between his newly found bond mate and Chuck.

"I mean he will probably grow wings, how many and what color I am not really sure. As of now his own grace, or the mixture of yours, is as strong as a fledglings but as he grows and gets more control he should become exceedingly powerful. As of now it is unclear what he will inherit. But it is obvious he has tapped into his grace considering how Dean's shirt is singed. That's also why he calms in your presence, he is merely a fledgling and you two are his guardians/caretakers. In essence you are all looking at the youngest angel in existence"

That silenced everyone. Adam had been stuck in the cage for years, it was unclear on when the bond had been formed, but they could see that it would change the way things played out from now on, things would be different.

"How long?"

"That is unclear, you three had been in the cage for a long time. The bond could have formed sometime down there but you wouldn't have known. While it was obvious to me and Gabriel it seems as if this is new news to you. Determining the amount of time you have been bonded would help us determine how old Adam truly is in angel years. Do either of you remember a time when Adam acted out, acted differently and you didn't have the urge to smite him to pieces?"

They all watched as the gears turned in Michael and Lucifer's heads as they tired to think of that moment in time. They ended up shaking their heads, there was nothing they could remember about the behavior in the cage.

"Well considering that his wings are still little itty bitty stubs under his sin, I'd say he was about two in angel years. 2 or 3"

That seemed to relieve their concerns somewhat and they all sat (or stood) in silence as the rain pounded on the roof of the porch. Oh that's right, they had another problem to deal with at the moment, great reunion guys.

"Castiel now would be an appropriate time you tell us why you decided you would go and swallow purgatory."

Their resident trench-coated angel gulped and looked around nervously. As he should.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! What should happen to Cas? What kind of powers should Adam get? Should he have to go on a hunt with his half brothers? Who should be more protective, Michael or Lucifer? **

**Reviews make me smile, when I smile Adam smiles and when Adam smiles everyone else smiles too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tel nok Shock - Cas is deff in trouble! It's all fine, life's been tough here too.. That's why its taken so long to update... Thanks for liking my story and reviewing, made my bad day great!**

**Ooshaboosha - Haha! He does doesn't he!Cas will diffidently not walk away from this unscathed! Thanks for the idea, I Love It! It totally makes sense so don't worry! I can totally see Mike grabbing Adams hamburger and complaining about how unhealthy it is and stuff! I plan on sending him on a hunt, but for what I'm still kind of lost on! Thanks so much, love it all!**

**Sam (guest) - Thanks! I'm happy it makes you happy! If that makes any sense... I was upset when Adam got left too, he so didn't deserve that! Still doesn't! Oh I plan on chewing them out in this! Heaven is soo going to get better management too! **

**EquusNanashi - I love the idea of Adam making Hell and Holy fire! I totally agree! I kind of hinted at it with him burning Dean's shirt. I totally hated Dean for leaving him down there! I get why he chose Sam, but still, he didn't have to forget Adam! Sam and Adam might reconcile, but I don't know just yet..**

**Xx - Beautiful - Chaos - xX - Hey :D Telepathy? AWESOME! I love it! Simply love it! He's so gonna have it! But I might give him more powers though.. I can see both being totally protective, I can soo see it! Thanks! You totally helped, great idea and everything! Thanks!**

**TheAngelsarewatching - Thanks! Got to say, love the name! I love that you love my story! Sorry its taken so long to update, things have been tough... Thanks again! :D**

**I'm back! I'm gonna try to update as often as possible, but I will totally update every Saturday! Thanks for all the ideas! I love them all! And thanks to all those who read and Favorited and Followed my story!**

* * *

Cas looked around at all the faces nervously. Attention was his, solely his and least to say it kind of made him uncomfortable. Ok not true, Michael was still glancing down at Adam as he slept tucked into his chest, but other than that. All eyes on him. He shifted and rubbed the back of his neck (a trait he had picked up) continually avoiding all eye contact.

"Well? We're waiting Castiel"

If Dean hadn't been as afraid (he would admit that having four powerful celestial blow-you-up-with-a-flick-of-the-hand beings all angry at you was number one on the scariest shit ever seen list) he would have cut in to defend Cas or simply told Lucifer to shove off and stick his wondering and waiting up his... Ok you get the gist.

"Well...Umm.. You see... I..."

Nobody had ever really seen Castiel like this before, and admittedly it only made them angrier. Why he would swallow purgatory, not to mention the Leviathans, was beyond anyone's comprehension.

"Castiel"

It was that damned Archangel 'this is an order' voice. He couldn't disobey that voice and so he told everything. Every last little detail of what had happened and what he had done because of what had happened. As he talked he watched as the gazes turned from angry to concerned back to angry then to shocked and then back to its original, anger. He had to look away, he hated making people angry or disappointed. The faces looking at him were a mixture of both. Michael and Lucifer were clearing seething that him, a youngling, had done something so stupid and dangerous. Believe it or not but the oldest were known for their protective streaks. Gabriel looked slightly shocked and disappointed that the fledgling he had raised did something as stupid as swallowing purgatory and releasing the Leviathans. Chuck, he was simply disappointed. And Castiel hated that. The tension was as thick as the silence that had fallen upon the room.

Lucifer had uncrossed his arms and marched to the seraph, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the house. They were gone for a good couple of minutes, the silence still like a giant blanket covering them all. the only sound was the rain hitting the roof and Adam who had mumbled something but was just as quietly hushed by Michael. Dean was somewhat concerned at the length of the angels disappearance. Both Michael and Gabriel gaining a look of pain and something else that he couldn't really put his finger on. A couple of minutes later did the two finally reappear. Lucifer still looked somewhat angry at the fact that Cas did what he did, and Castiel for his part was rubbing his now sore and undoubtedly bright red bottom. The quiet tension was back, and Adam, ever the one with the timing, broke it. His eyes sapped open and he simply glared at Dean from his spot against Michael's chest. It kind of unnerved the hunter at the icy blueness with in them. He shifted on his feet and took a breath.

Michael's hand buried itself in Adam's hair, scratching at the scalp in a fond calming way. Adam sighed and let his eyes close again.

"Why's he so tired?"

Sam sounded so worried. Dean wasn't sure why, I mean sure the kid was their brother but they didn't know him. He wasn't their problem anymore. They didn't have to care about him anymore. Gabriel ever the surprising today looked at Dean (more like glared) and then to Sam before returning his gaze to the baby archangel.

"Since they never recognized the bond his grace and power that came with wasn't recognized. Now that they realize and accept it, its tiring him out. Considering how he burned Dean's shirt unconsciously the power is trying to adjust but his human part is still fighting it. Don't worry (not that we think you will Dean) it will eventually even itself out and won't tire him out as much. But until then, like every fledgling, he's going to sleep for hours. Right?"

Gabriel looked at Chuck for confirmation to which the apparent not prophet nodded.

"That is correct. As of now it is clear he has the ability to control flame, holy or hell, that's still unclear. But since he is still as you said a fledgling its harder to control. Don't make him to angry that seems to trigger it. Considering how he doesn't have control over it yet emotions, strong emotions, could set it off. For instance, he was mad at you Dean, as he should be (to which Dean looked away) and he burned through your shirt. It is best to simply let them absorb each others presence as much as possible, let the bond solidify to see if it goes any farther than guardian/charge."

"What do you mean by 'more'?"

Chuck gave Sam, as Dean was being unnaturally silent, a look that clearly said 'and I thought you were the smart one',

"There's more than one type of bond that could have formed. Adam was a human, Michael and Lucifer archangels. It could be likely that another bond under this has formed. Soul, mind, being. Anything is possible. It it still to fresh to really tell just yet. But enough of that, for now, there is more we must discuss."

This perked many other attention spans. Everyone looked at him and I mean every one.

"As I have heard, Heaven is under management of Metatron. This cannot last. There needs to be new management. That's also why I had you called here, I need you to help find Metatron and return him to me, alive. Beat up? Sure why not, but alive. I'm going to send Sam and Dean to look for him, and I want Adam to go with them"

Judging by the looks on the others faces there was many who wanted to disagree and plain out tell him no way find another Adam. but they couldn't go against Chucks word, Lucifer had and we see how that one ended. It made Sam and Dean confused as to why the angels looked down in resignation and nodded quietly, but they didn't need to know Chucks true identity just yet.

"Wait, you said new management. Who's gonna take charge now?"

Chuck turned to look at the brown-haired green-eyed archangel who was now standing and leaning back against one of the wooden panels, a cherry lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Gabriel"

Cue more shocked faces, and 'a-so-shocked-that-the-lollipop-fell-from-his-mouth' Gabriel staring at Chuck with wide eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think! Adam's going to hunt down Metatron with Sam and Dean.. Yah cause that's going to go soo well! Gabriel's in charge of heaven now? How will the others react? Why did Chuck choose him? Whats gonna happen to Metatron? Will someone fight with Chuck about Adam leaving? Will he unknowing hack into his power again? Let me knows!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I wanted to but I was told at the last minute I had to babysit.. Which kind of sucked.. Then I go to update today and am told that I have to help shovel the driveway.. Oh well.. I'm cold, tired, and more then ready to write! **

**EquusNanashi- Haha that would be hilarious! Adam would soo do that, if for nothing else just to simply piss Dean off! Thats exactly what I thought too! I can see him being very laid back but firm when needed, considering Cas had said that he taught him how to fly.. I think he sees the other angels more as siblings then simply soldiers.. Oh Metatron is soo gonna get whats comin to him! Thanks for liking and reviewing! Love the car idea! **

**AyameKitsune- Haha your wish is my command**

**FireChildSlytherin5- Thanks! I happy you like it!**

**Ooshaboosha- Haha I love it that you love it! Gabriel becoming leader of heaven is deff a lot to take in! Adam is soo gonna be pissed about having to go with Sam and Dean! Samandriel might be revealed this chapter... But I don't know...**

**Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX- Haha thanks!**

**Now without further waiting!**

* * *

You could almost cut the air with the tension. Everyone had turned to stare at Gabriel, his sucker now long forgotten on the floor.

"W-What"

Chuck nodded in understanding. Finding out you were going to take charge of heaven and its occupants must be a lot to take in.

"You. Gabriel you were chosen to take charge in Heaven"

Gabriel did another double take and large gulp of air. He still couldn't process it, he was chosen for this task. Even after everything, leaving, the trickster bit, everything he had done was looked over.

"B-But... I... They... How?"

Chuck chuckled, a warm filling sound. Warmth filled the room at the sound, warmth and love. He nodded and motioned for them all to take a seat, more couches appearing out of no where for the others. He figured this might take some explaining, so he sat back into his chair, Samandriel next to him, Castiel and Gabriel on the other couch next to Adam and Michael and Lucifer, Sam and Dean on one of the (not so nice) couches.

"Ever since Metatron has taken over, which I regret has angered some of the younger generations, there was a vote between the seraphs on who they wanted to take charge, who they chose to take charge once this was all over.", He looked over at Samandriel who looked away and Chuck smirked, "They chose you Gabriel. Am I correct Samandriel?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from said seraph obviously not wanting to be put out in the limelight. The younger angel finally nodded and looked up, Castiel took a breath. How they hadn't noticed Samandriel before, considering how long he must have been with them, was beyond anyone. Then again, he had no doubts that he simply played with their imaginations, after all he was the angel of imagination.

Samandriel looked around at all the faces, no doubt being seen for who he was for the first time. He gave a meek smile and looked back do finding the hem of his coat very interesting. Chuck chuckled at him and Samandriel shrugged.

"Ha... Yah... We all kind of took a vote... We choose you Gabe..."

"Why?"

"Cause we like you... Not that we don't like the others but Gabe was always nicer to us... Not that-"

"They get it little one"

The young seraph nodded at Chuck and looked back down. Nobody else really said anything to him after that, not that they didn't want to but. How would you act when the kid you thought was dead ended up sitting right in front of you? The tension returned though, and it wasn't for Samandriel, or from him.

It was Adam.

And he was locked in a glaring battle with Dean. Again.

"What do you mean I have to go with _them_"

The way he said it sounded like he was spitting out something foul. He knew this would happen, he knew Adam would have a problem with it but also knew that he would do great things. The others might not yet, but even Adam has a bigger part to a bigger picture.

And that Bigger picture was starting to paint itself.

* * *

**So? A little confusing? I hope its not! What's Adams part in this? Whats his bigger part to the bigger picture? What's the bigger picture? What should happen between Samandriel and Cas? How bout Metatron? Should Adam and Samandriel get more allies around their age? **


	7. Chapter 7

**EquushNanish- I would love to bring in more angel friends for them later... Just don't know who... Any ideas would be great! I also like that idea about the angel twins! I totally might have to use that! Thanks! We keep having off and on snow storms and it sucks! But I'm warm inside! Hope your staying warm too! Thanks for reviewing! Means so much to me!**

**Ooshaboosha- Oh there will be more Samandriel stuff! Especially since the Winchesters and Adam will be going on the hunt together! They might leave for the hunt next chapter or the one after... Maybe even here... Haven't really decided yet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**FireChildSlytherin5- I know right! HE'S ALIVE! Thanks for liking my story! Gabe is so shocked!**

**The Third Biker Scholar- Why thank you friend! I love it that you love it!**

**So thank you to everyone who likes this story! And reviewed and all that awesomeness! This chapter might be more focused on Samandriel then anyone else! Cause come on, last time we saw him he was killed... Aren't you least bit curious!**

**AN: I made a reference to the book 'The Stupidest Angel' and I got to say that if you haven't read it, you totally should! Its hilarious!**

* * *

Gabriel was still staring at Samandriel in a shocked silence and it was obviously freaking the younger angel out. On the other end he could feel Castiel glaring at him. He knew that it wasn't Castiel that killed him, that it was really Naomi, but still. He wasn't sure how Castiel would react to seeing him again so soon.

At least Gabriel was too shocked to be angry. It was widely known throughout all the siblings that he was most protective of the younger ones. He also guessed that Michael and Lucifer, still new to the bond they shared with the newly made fledgling Adam, were to preoccupied with said bond to be able to really get a hold of this situation entirely.

"So Alfie.. How long have you been with us exactly?"

Samandriel (or Alfie apparently) rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He looked up at Chuck and almost glared at the smile gracing his features. His father was enjoying this! The weird sense of humor was once again showing as it seemed. That was the question he feared the most, he knew they wouldn't react to the answer to it very well. For he had been with them since Gabriel had returned and that had been a while ago.

"Ummmmm for a while now"

He felt Castiel stand behind him and Gabriel's gaze intensify. He was almost tempted to run and hide, just as Raziel had after that whole zombie on Christmas ordeal, but it was futile and he knew it. Now that they recognized him they would be able to follow and find him anywhere.

"Samandriel 'awhile now' is not an answer. Answer the question correctly"

He almost said no. Almost being the key word. Even if it was Castiel ordering him he still couldn't say no. For Castiel wasn't only older but a more ranked angel then him and well he was still a youngling. So even if Castiel wasn't an archangel, he still had to answer. But he stalled. As long as he answered sometime in a reasonable amount of time after the order then he would be fine. However the intense gaze from one archangel and two from the other curious ones, well they may have provoked his answer sooner than he wanted.

"I have been with you since Gabriel has returned"

"You mean to tell me you've been in our presence for almost two years and neither of us noticed until now? I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed"

Three guesses who said that and the first two don't count. Judging by the looks the others were sending Gabriel, they agreed with him. The archangel just announced new leader of heaven simply shrugged at the looks and explained that 'hey if the little guy can hide himself from Cas and me, the insanely awesome me, than that is something to be impressed by' and Samandriel was once again reminded why all the fledglings had preferred Gabriel over the other four.

"What happened?"

Samandriel looked over at Castiel. Yet another question he didn't want to be asked and let alone answered. To the humans (Sam and Dean) it would look like they were having some type of staring contest, but to the angels and Chuck it was an argument of wills. Castiel wanting to know more and Samandriel extremely reluctant to answer. However when Samandriel looked away and Castiel remained steady with his gaze they knew the latter had won the internal battle. Samandriel spread his hands out in front of him, kind of like when someone is standing in a parking lot and they think its sprinkling and they hold out their hands palm up to feel for the rain drops. Except this time the rain was outside and light was emanating from the youngsters palms.

* * *

_Memory*****_

_Samandriel gasped awake and immediately began to struggle. He was tied down, back with Crowley, he was going to be tortured again. The room was different as was the table and the instrument that intended to bring him pain, it was more pointy then he remembers. His struggles stopped at the grace the swarmed around the being walking close to his room. The door opened and he stifled a gasp. He would take Crowley over Naomi any day, he at least was a demon, but she was just plain sadistic. _

_"My my how the high have fallen"_

_Even her voice made chills run up his spine and through his wings. Speaking of which, were hanging painfully off of hooks from the didn't do a very good job cleaning her messes for he still felt the strong grace of another being, of Castiel. Hopefully he would snap out of it in time and realize what was going on. _

_"They will start to realize what you're doing"_

_Naomi laughed her cold and sadistic laugh. They would start to notice. Her and Metatron wouldn't get away with this. They'd be stopped. _

_"Little fledgling. You need to be retaught your place"_

_He would be retaught for ages and it would be worse than anything Crowley had ever done to him. She would burn his wings to the bone and then heal and repeat. She'd tap into him with her little drill and get angry when her little drill didn't gain control over him, when he resisted. She talk and pluck feathers until he was left bleeding like a plucked chicken. She'd say that Michael was never a good leader,and he'd have to agree with her and that pained him the most. He loved his oldest siblings, even Lucifer, but she was right. The anger and sadness clouded their judgement. Having to cast Lucifer out had changed his dear oldest brother and everyone saw it. Heck it changed all of them and yet they had been so wrapped up in their own emotions they never noticed how it affected the younger generations. How younglings and fledglings were scared to death to be anywhere near Michael now, how they all avoided Raphael like he was the plague, how they mourned for Lucifer but were too afraid to say anything, how they were scared and missed the once fun playful Gabriel. They never noticed. But that still didn't give Naomi and Metatron the right to do what they were doing. _

_He'd be rescued weeks later. Weak and barely holding onto life, but rescued none the less. As he healed he'd watch the storms rage from below on Earth once more. He didn't know how he got there until he was stronger and finally able to attend the meetings held by what they called 'The resistance' and other not so awesome names. He'd finally meet Elijah and his twin Ezekiel who weren't much older than him. In fact the entire resistance contained angels younger, older, and in the same flock as he was. They'd talk about many things, but mostly how to get rid of the new management up stairs. _

_War and Peace would watch the fighting between their siblings, Demon and Angelic alike. Kai watched as the Winchesters got Michael, Lucifer, Sam Winchester, and Adam Milligan stuck in the cage. Another would come with news about Sam returning and then Gabriel return. With this return things would change, the war would shift as would the management. One of the scribes found a rule, an ancient and so far forgotten rule that it was simply too good for them to pass up. _

_"The rule is as follows, If the generations and majority of Heaven and it's inhabitants should find a new leader who is better fit than the last or currant, then the vote may be made to switch leadership from one to the other."_

_It was Democracy way before its time! A vote would be made, and Gabriel would be chosen and Samandriel would be sent to find said Archangel. However he wasn't counting on him being with Castiel and the Winchesters (both of them) and he would panic. That's why he had hidden himself, he had panic'd._

_*End Memory**_

* * *

When they returned to their own reality the silence had once again taken hold of the room, not just Gabriel this time. They had no idea. But now that they had, well it was time to put plans into action.

"Come we have much to discuss. The sooner you leave the better. Samandriel do you still have contact with the other resistance people?"

Maybe they had a better chance then they originally thought.

* * *

**Soo kind of short... Sorry! What did you think? Does Samandriel still have his contacts? Will the they have a better chance at ending this war? Will Adam and Sam make up? Will Dean be hated on some more? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Firechildslytherin5- So do I! He was too young and adorable to die for real! Totally with you in the wishful thinking! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ooshaboosha- Thanks! I plan on having them make-up, at some point at least! Thanks for the ideas! And liking and reviewing! Your Awesome!**

**EquusNanahi- Haha! Oh she's going to die! Nobody hurts Heaven's most adorable angel and gets away with it! Saw that episode too, and just like you, not what I expected! Thanks for everything!**

**So I have been thinking quite a lot on who Raziel's contacts should be... I would tell you now but that would spoil it...**

* * *

Chuck lead them all back into his living room, big fire place coming to life with a simple look. Michael was right beside Adam who in all pretenses didn't seem like he wanted to move away from him anytime soon. Castiel kept sending glances towards Samandriel who pointedly ignored him all together. Gabriel seemed like he was still trying to mule it over that 'Hey I'm A chosen One' and Lucifer just seemed calm. Chuck turned quickly, Samandriel almost smacked into him and if it weren't for the fact the man shot his hands out to stop the young angel he probably would have.

"Ok so you are able to still contact your..Contacts.."

Samandriel nodded slowly with a look that said he wasn't really wanting to. He seemed kind of nervous about being out in the open like he was now. Chuck nodded once at him and turned to face the other people in the room. As if by some silent call all the angels turned towards the man without him having to say anything to get his attention.

"I apologize for the rush, but the longer those two are in charge of Heaven the longer the war will carry on. Sam, Dean, and Adam must leave as soon as possible."

"What!?"

Everyone turned towards the angry outburst that was Adam. He looked as if it were possible for steam to come from his head that it would. His glare made the thought 'if looks could kill' plant itself in more than one mind in the room.

"I don't want to go with them"

He seemed calmer than he was only hours earlier. However his anger was still evident, not only by his facial expression but by the fire in the fire place turning a deep red for a brief moment. Lucifer stared at it intently muttering something under his breath about hell fire before turning back to Adam amazement written across his face.

"Adam I understand your position on being around them, I do. But please, for the sake of our family"

Adam seemed like he wanted to say something more on the subject, but he kept himself in check. Family didn't have the same affect on Adam as it did on the Winchesters, something that Chuck found very interesting.

"Fine but one of them ends up dead somewhere its not my fault"

Chuck smiled at Adam's comment and underlying agreement to go along. He had every intention of causing trouble for the two but they did kind of deserve it, if not Sam then just Dean. The hatred for the man rolling off of Adam was a strong one but he seemed well enough to keep it together. Chuck gave them a couple minutes for good byes. Sam and Dean stood awkwardly in the corner while Michael fussed over their 'baby brother'. Coat zipped up and on the promise he'd try to keep his emotions in check and call if anything angelic happened the Winchesters and Adam ran out the door in the rain and into the Impala. They waited until the car was out of the drive way and out of sight down the road until they all turned back to the once again silent Samandriel.

"SO Andy! Those Contacts"

It was after that that the group found themselves seated around the fire watching as the younger angel muttered something into his hand and tossed a stone into the flames. Samandriel stepped away and waited. They waited for a little while until the older beings in the room though that Samandriel had been wrong when the flames sparked and the small stone was tossed back out.

"They're coming."

The oldest of the angels came to stand next to the young seraph looking down at the stone in his hand.

"Samandriel what is that?"

Said seraph looked up at him surprised for a moment before returning his gaze back to the small stone in his hands.

"A burned out star. We learned that if you catch them in time that you can use it as a sort of one way phone. You whisper something in it and send it through a flame and the recipient who its meant for can hear the message. But if someone else catches it the message disappears and it turns into a regular old burned out star"

Michael nodded at the information. The others looked impressed with the discovery. Samandriel looked back up right before there was a flutter of wings and a blonde being appeared in the room.

"Raziel?"

The blonde looked up, silver eyes scanning the room for a moment before nodding at Samandriel.

"Why have you summoned me hear?"

"They want to end the war. Raz have they moved since we last saw them?"

Raziel nodded looking around the room at the people in the room and varying looks of surprise.

"Yes. And the Winchesters and our new little brother are heading straight for meeting point between them"

Things just went from bad to worse. The Winchesters and newly discovered fledgling were heading straight into a trap.

* * *

**SOOOO! Whats gonna happen? Hows the car trip with our three hunters going down? What will happen when they run into Naomi and Metatron? What will the others do? **


End file.
